


Bloody Heaven

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstrual blood, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Paperhat - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, implied that bh lays eggs but not into flug, transflug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat learns some humans, like Flug, bleed once a month. He wants a closer look, and it involves sex.





	Bloody Heaven

Flug gulped as he laid against the silk sheets of Black Hat’s bed. The smooth, sensual texture brushed against his skin everywhere except his lower back and thighs, where a dark red towel laid. He fiddled with his fingers as Black Hat, the most powerful monster known to man, roamed his eyes over Flug’s nude, prone form. The scientist kept his legs together, barely concealing the tufts of pubic hair above his crotch. However, the demon’s glare disapproved of this.

“Spread your legs for me, Flug,”

Blushing, Flug slowly did so. As he did, the smell of Flug’s arousal and carnage filled the vicinity. The lips of his pussy were wet with his juices, and more; blood, thick and fresh. The sight alone made Black Hat’s mouth water. Green, acidic saliva wet his tongue as he licked his lips. Ever since he heard of this bizzare trait of human biology--of certain sexes bleeding once a month--his curiosity drove him mad with bloodlust. Lusting for Flug’s flesh and blood.

“Tell me, Flug,” whispered Black Hat, “What is your body offering from here, again?” He grazed the side of his thumb around the edges of Flug’s pussy. The smell grew stronger, filling the air like an intoxicating pheromone.

“W--Well, it’s mostly blood, both fresh and old, and some body tissue known as--as mucosal tissue. It’s the inner lining of the uterus.” Flug moistend his lips, both from nerves and excitement. When Black Hat showed interest in this bodily function of Flug’s body, it sparked Flug’s own curiosity of such a disgusting yet arousing act.

Black Hat grinned. “Mmm...flesh and blood.” Thin, serpentine lips pressed firmly against the top of Flug’s stomach, then slowly trailed down kisses through kinked pubic hair and stopped at the edge of the hood of Flug’s sex. 

Flug squeaked as Black Hat’s cool breath skirted against his sex. The temperature in his cheeks rose, and their hue darkened to a ripe red. He used his thumb to lift his bag just enough to expose the lower half of his face, gasping for fresh air. 

Purring, Black Hat kissed Flug square in the wet, dripping pussy. He suckled at the blood soaking the lips, growing firmer by the minute. Then he probed his slithery snake tongue to spread those lips, to grant him better access to this treat. To his delight, blood and juices flowed freely from there, coating his tongue with crimson deliciousness. He smiled as the taste filled his mouth and travelled down his throat.

Meanwhile, Flug pushed off his bag completely, releasing his curly hair. Sweat covered his forehead, trickled down his neck, and travelled down the arch of his body. He gasped when Black Hat made his tongue thicker, and used it as a shovel to scoop out more from him, followed by a noisy slurp and a swallow. Even more, Black Hat purred loudly, cheeks against Flug thighs, vibrating against the vulnerable skin.

Flug tossed his head back into the pillow and gasped, “Ohhh...S--Sir…”

“Mm-hmm~?” purred Black Hat.

“I...This...This is so--so good…”

A hungriness took over the demon’s features, along with an eager smile. “I must agree with you.” He buried his face deeper between Flug’s legs, and he moaned.

Fascinating, thought Black Hat. To shed blood without raising a claw of his hand, and to then savor it with long, slow licks as hot blood pooled out and spilled down Flug’s taint and the towel below. It didn’t stay for long, quickly lapped up and swallowed like an irresistible nectar. His eyes rolled back in his head. Thicker streams were coming, and Black Hat sealed his lips against the salty flesh, and gave a hard suck.

“Aah--! Oh, Jefecito!!”

A groan also slipped past Black Hat’s lips as he drank more and more of the intoxicating juices from Flug. He gulped down each slurp, suckling like a starved man. His breath clouded with passionate perspiration, and his pants tightened with eagerness. Clumsily, he used his hands to undo his belt buckle, shove his pants to his knees, and used one hand to relieve himself while his other hand groped Flug’s ass cheek.

Flug’s legs wrapped around him, muscles growing tight with the fire in his gut. Black Hat knew the signs all too well, and welcomed them as he doubled his efforts to savor every last drop of this offering. 

Suck, swallow, exhale, suck, swallow, exhale, suck, swallow,  _ exha-- _

“J--Jefecito--!” moaned Flug.

Black Hat slurped at a feverish pace, ignoring the soreness of his lips, but tending to the ache in his crotch. Flug’s skin burned, and his fresh juices scorched Black Hat’s tongue. He welcomed the exquisite burn and kept his face there until the last tremors left Flug’s body, then he reluctantly pulled away.

“Flug?”

Flug responded with a raspy, “Yes, sir?”

“Was that good for you?”

“W...Wonderful,” he sighed.

“Mmm...Very good,” Black Hat gently licked around Flug’s thighs and pussy, cleaning up the last drops.

“Ah...Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Want me to...relieve you, too?”

The demon chuckled, raising his head. “Oh no, Flug, you’re flesh alone was enough for me.”

“R--Really?” Flug’s blush darkened.

“Oh yes. However…” he looked down. “What if I told you that...I...er…” He bit his lip.

“What?”

“What if I told you that demons...also have their ‘time of the months’?”

Flug’s eyes widened as he pushed himself up with his elbows. “Really? Your body bleeds once a month?”

“Not quite...Let’s just say we’ll clean up this mess of cracked eggs later.”

_ “Eggs?!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I am  
> so sorry  
> a friend inspired me and I am bored this summer
> 
> forgive me


End file.
